Amethyst, Emerald, and Diamond
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Muraki is back with a whole new Idea of how to get Tsuzuki. Using Hisoka as bait, he wants tsuzuki to come and find him. When the brunette comes to his rescue,Hisoka cannot believe what he came AS. COMPLETE!
1. The note

_**-sigh- I've been on a major writing block lately. ): I've got a major poetry booklet thing for school, and I've only got one out of five. T.T I hope you like this, I will try to make it as interesting as possible. -sigh-**_

Hisoka sighed and leaned against the wall, lifting the lighter to his face. He struck the side, and a small, bluish flame erupted from the top, licking his face with soft light. Green eyes pierced the night with an unmatched stare as he watched the occasional leaf pass him with the wind, his body still. With his legs slightly spread open, he slid down the wall, soon feeling his bottom hit the concrete sidewalk. He moved the lighter to a small note, and anger burned suddenly in his once cold, emotionless eyes. Small letters were on one side, written in elegance and grace;

'_Dear Hisoka;_

_I'm coming after you. Don't think for one moment I'm gone forever. I will find you again, and once I do, you will remember what that night felt like, all those years ago._

_Love; Kazutaka Muraki.'_

He let out a cry and set the note on fire, feeling it burn in his fingers. He dropped it and watched it burn, as if Muraki would die just by burning the note. He heard soft music playing in the window above him, and he looked up.

A wave hit him, and he was nearly knocked over. He stood slowly, stomping out the flames, saving what little bit of the note was left. The only word he could read now was 'love'.

Heh. _Love_. How strange that the one thing he was afraid of always popped up. Perhaps it was taunting, him, proving that nothing he did could ever save the person he looked up to.

Asato Tsuzuki.

Ah, the man nearly suffocated Hisoka with his love and care, and what did he do? Push him away. Lately, since he got Muraki's note, he'd been nervous. Terrified, even, that Tsuzuki could be hurt because of his own presence. He couldn't bear the thought. He looked up at the window, and a young man with black hair stood at the window. "Excuse me.. Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at Hisoka with a look on his face that practically pleaded to him.

"Yes, I'm alright. I guess I'm just..."

"Just what?" He smiled, but a woman called out, 'HIJIRI!' and he jumped. "Gotta go. Mom needs me." He laughed lightly and left the window, shutting it lightly.

Hisoka looked back down at the paper on the ground, and the wave of emotions he had felt earlier made him stumble. Pain went through his head, and he moaned, grabbing the sides.

"I _hate_ this!" He screamed, slamming his fist against the wall. A soft, gentle laugh echoed in his ears, and he looked back. He seen the only man that he had ever cared for. The only man that had ever held him, or told him everything would be okay.

"Tsu...Tsuzuki..." He whispered, the anger in his face fading.

"Yea?"

Hisoka was too overcome with happiness to say anything. It was time, he figured, to let him know that he hadn't lost faith. He rushed forward, feeling a sudden light-footed feeling in his legs. He bounded forward. So close... So close that he could almost feel Tsuzuki's arms around him.

But that was when to strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest, and Hisoka yelped. Tsuzuki ran forward, anger burning in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"You're coming with me..." A voice whispered, and a hand covered Hisoka's mouth, and he tried to kick behind him. No luck. He struggled, and suddenly felt weak. As if he had been fighting for hours. He could barely hear Tsuzuki calling out to him, running closer, before he fainted, and everything around him melted into the dark.

_**And there ya go. :) Merry Christmas, i hope you like it, as for me, I'm going to go watch TV with my mom like I should have been doing an hour ago. i feel bad now. ): Well, TTYL!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	2. opened wounds

_**And I'm back. :) It might suck because SOMEBODY told me to turn down the music, so I turned it off because I can't hear it unless it's on a certain volume, seeing how my computer for music is on the other side of the room than the one I am using currently, and the speakers are facing a soundboard that dad NEVER uses, and they don't make the sound they should.-.- Well, here goes nothing.**_

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"No..."

Dim lights lit half of the room, and Tsuzuki stood on one end of the room, sighing lightly. "All I know is that Muraki has him because of _me_. Do you know how many people that is now, Tatsumi-San? Have you counted how many have died because of me!?" His purple eyes flashed across the room to Tatsumi, who sighed and rubbed his neck in frustration.

"Yes, Tsuzuki. I know how many _you_ think it is. But I'll tell you one thing. It's _not your fault_. Muraki has done these things to these people, not you."

"But-"

"Tsuzuki, will you quit it!" He jumped up and walked to his friend in the shadows. His hand reached up and cupped Tsuzuki's cheek, and he felt tears on his palm. He sighed. "Tsuzuki... Look... We'll find him, but we need to get some help. We can't do it with just the two of us."

Tsuzuki nodded. He felt as if Hisoka getting hurt would be all his fault, like he was the one hurting him. He looked down to the floor, and he stepped out of the shadows and away from Tatsumi. The watch on his right wrist made Tatsumi hurt, remembering what lay beneath it. He turned slowly, and looked back at Tatsumi. The anger burning in his eyes made even the secretary shiver. "I want him found. If _any_ part of him is damaged, emotional or physical, I want Muraki _dead_, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Tsuzuki..." He moved out of his way, and Tsuzuki stepped out the door, shutting it lightly behind him.

'_Poor Tsuzuki. Losing the only thing he really cared for. If only he felt that way for me.'_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Open your eyes, _boy_."

Hisoka slowly opened his emerald eyes to see Muraki himself standing over him, with a surprisingly calm, friendly smile. "Do not worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to use you to get Tsuzuki. However... If you refuse... you may walk out of here when he arrives with a few... scars."

Hisoka felt himself shaking, and he closed his eyes. "Please, just leave him alone. Hurt me if you must, but leave him alone!"

"Ugh. I was hoping you'd be simple." Muraki growled, bringing a knife to Hisoka's chest. The boy's eyes widened, and he whimpered.

"No! Please, don't!" He tried to move away, but the move he made caused the blade to Peirce the skin, and he winced as it made a small line on his chest. He tried to move upwards when Muraki moved the knife away, but chains held his arms and legs down, and he couldn't move. "No..." He whispered.

'_How couldn't I have known this was going to happen...'_

_**Okay! There you go. :) Hope you liked i, buh bye. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. What's new, pussy cat?

_**:) Here I am:D Here goes... **_

Hisoka twitched and pulled at the chains, wishing now more than ever he had shown Tsuzuki how much he had really cared... Now, he may never get the chance. A silent tear slid down his cheek, followed by another. His emerald eyes began to dull, and he stared up at the ceiling, where he could hear people stepping on the floors. Light changed, and he knew they were having fun, whoever they were.

He fought the urge to yell for help. He knew that Muraki would not only hurt him, he'd rape him all over again.

He might even go after Tsuzuki. That made him bite his tongue. Literally. He bit it hard enough to make it bleed, and he winced, spitting out the blood on the floor. It made a sickening 'plop' on the concrete floor.

"_So, Kazutaka, where is he?_" He heard, and he tensed.

'_Tsuzuki...!? No... I know it's not him.. It's more... sophisticated...'_ He gasped lightly, a flash of blue appearing in his mind.

"_Ahh, Tatsumi-San. How nice of you to come._"

"_Cut the crap, Muraki. I'm done being polite. I know you've got him locked up somewhere, now where is he, dammit!"_

Hisoka could feel the anger even from the upper levels. It seeped through the small cracks in the floor. "Tatsumi..." He whispered, looking up, hoping the secretary would hear him with his super-sensitive ears. "Tatsumi, I'm down here...!"

There was a stomp, and he knew that Muraki had heard him instead.

"_Tatsumi... Tell Tsuzuki that he can come here and save Hisoka, no questions asked. For a price._"

"_Name it._"

'_No.. no! Tatsumi, no! Don't! PLEASE!'_ The young boy cried out in his mind, fearing that Tatsumi would agree. He trusted the blue eyed man, of course, but he couldn't possibly _know_ what he would say. Not with the barriers up.

"_He must go in his place. He must stay here with me."_

"_You're insane! You think I would let that happen!?"_

_"It's either that... or the boy dies. I have my ways of giving him a painful, long, hell-like death to him. In fact, I'm thinking of at least five now._"

Hisoka twitched. '_Oh, I hope he's bluffing...!'_

"" Tatsumi was silent, and Hisoka knew for sure he was thinking about agreeing. "_Deal. I know Tsuzuki will never forgive me if I say no..._"

"_Good. Get him here as soon as possible."_

"No!" Hisoka screamed, completely wiping his mind of any risks his reaction had created. He could feel that Tatsumi had heard him, but the blue eyed man left without a word, and his presence was gone.

"No! No! NOO!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Tatsumi, how could you DO this!? You know how much I hate him! And you just LEFT without going and looking for him!?"

"Tsuzuki, what was I supposed to do!? Look and raise suspicion? At least I went for you! I could have made _you_ do it, but I had to be a good friend and go instead, risking my ass to make you happy! And I don't even get a _thank you_!?"

"You're right, Tatsumi. Thank you." Tsuzuki sighed and covered his forehead with his left hand, shaking his head.

"That's better."

"Thanks for putting BOTH of us in danger. I'm doing this _on my own_. I'm not agreeing to his plan. For. Get. IT!" With that, the brunette walked out, shutting the door surprisingly light for an angry man.

Tatsumi looked down. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki..." And a tear slowly made it's way down his face, landing on the carpet with a splash. He fell to his knees, holding his hand over his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"WATARI!"

_CRASH!_

"What!? What is it?"

"I need a potion."

"Tsuzuki, what the hell...!?"

Tsuzuki held Watari's hands tightly, pressing against him, only inches from his face.

"...Erm.. Sorry." He backed away, letting go of his hands. The scientist laughed, but he set a hand down on his table with a serious expression moments later.

"So what's up? You look a little... tense. Why don't you go talk to Tatsumi? That normally helps-"

"No! N.O NO!"

"Okay! Jeez. Just a thought." He leaned a bit farther against the table. "What do you need a potion for?"

"A disguise. Anything. I need to get Hisoka out of that cellar."

"Why don't you just make a plan and go along with Muraki's Idea? Then we can save you later?"

"Ah... No. I don't even want to SEE him. Just GIVE ME SOMETHING!"

"Damn! Alright."

Watari moved to a cabinet in the corner of the room, and he pulled out a small bottle. "I don't know what it is, but here!" He gave it to him and backed up slowly, waiting for something to happen.

"You don't put labels on these things?"

"How can I put labels on things I can't even get people to test?"

"Oh, I wonder why." Tsuzuki looked down desperately at the bottle, and he moved it to his lips.

Watari, already on the other side of the room, watched, waiting for something... _anything_ to happen.

Tsuzuki tipped the bottle, and black liquid slid into his mouth. Watari looked at him, and he looked back. A smoke went around him, and Watari's jaw dropped. When it cleared, Tsuzuki was gone.

"Tsuzuki!" He cried out, running over. Only a pile of clothes lay where he once was, and Watari stared, shocked. "At least I know what it does..."

A lump was in the shirt, moving slightly. He jumped and moved back, and a black cat moved from the collar.

"What am I? A bird? A mouse? What?"

"...Um... It's got four legs... whiskers.. and nine lives..."

"I'M A CAT!?"

"Yea... At least... I think that's you...!" He picked Tsuzuki up, staring into his face.

"Yes, Watari, it's me. Tsuzuki? You know, the boy that is officially, dare I say it, A FRIGGEN CAT!"

"Neh! Sorry! I figured the potion would be something... different!"

"Of COURSE you did. Why did I even come to you for help! Not only is Hisoka in trouble, I am now a CAT!"

"At least you can get in, no problem..."

"Yea, there _is_ one problem... I DON'T HAVE THUMBS!" Tsuzuki hissed, quite Literally, and he glared. "I'm going to find Tatsumi. I need to apologize _anyway_."

He jumped from Watari's hands and walked down the hall, finding Tatsumi's office. But the door was shut, and he hissed in annoyance. He slammed his head on the door, and soon, he felt dizzy. "Ow..." He mumbled, falling over. The door slowly opened, and Tatsumi poked his head out. Seeing the cat, he gasped and picked him up.

"Poor kitty." He whispered, holding Tsuzuki gently in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

Tsuzuki was _way_ to dizzy to say a word, and the world around him spun. all he could do was Meow, and he looked up at Tatsumi, who smiled gently. He set Tsuzuki on the ground, and he swayed with dizziness, trying his best to stay upright. He heard Tatsumi getting something out of the personal fridge he had, and he poured a bit of milk in a small bowl.

"Here." He whispered, patting his leg and walking to his desk. Tsuzuki was feeling slightly better at the thought of food, even if it wasn't sugar. He walked slowly to the desk, and he seen Tatsumi set the bowl on the corner. He jumped onto the slightly older man's lap and then onto the desk, and he lapped up the milk. It tasted sweet on his tongue, and he felt better. Tatsumi's fingers went through his fur, and he arched his back slightly in pleasure.

"I love cats. I had three back at home." He whispered softly, scratching behind Tsuzuki's ears. "They make me happy when I see them. I have a worker that makes me feel the same. He's kind, and he's handsome... he has no idea what he does to me." Tsuzuki looked at him, and milk was on his chin. Tatsumi let out a laugh, and Tsuzuki looked at him with slight shock as he used a napkin to wipe it off. "How did you even get in here?" He asked, petting Tsuzuki's fur a little longer. He lay down, his tail swishing behind him, and he purred.

'_Cut this kitty cat stuff out, Tsuzuki!'_

"Tatsumi-San." Tsuzuki whispered, and Tatsumi stared at him in shock.

"Tsuzuki!? What the HELL!?"

"Yea, I know. Exactly what I said. Look, I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean everything I said.. but I'm not going to give into that doctor. No way. But I _am_going to save Hisoka."

"But you're... A _cat_...!"

"Yup. A cute... Fluffy.. Irresistible cat." He winked. "And I know for a fact that Muraki has one."

"So he's a cat person...?"

"Bingo."

Tatsumi smiled as Tsuzuki pressed his head against his hand. "Hey.. Mind scratching behind my ear again? I'd do it myself, but it's not the same..."

**_I hope you liked this chapter! Yes, Tsuzuki is a CAT. If you don't like it, sorry. But I just couldn't picture him as a _dog_. Or a mouse. Or, really, anything else. And I'm a dog person, myself, so don't think I made him a cat because they are my favorite one. _**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Ending and a new beginning

_**Hello, and I hope you like this chapter too. :) **_

"Well... Two days have passed, and no Tsuzuki. I guess he does not love you as much as either of us had hoped." Muraki whispered, leaning close to Hisoka's ear. The boy shook lightly, gritting his teeth together in a nervous, yet angry attempt to keep his mouth shut. He breathed in deep, glaring at the older man with anger and violent thoughts.

"He does. You would do well to shut up before I kill you myself!"

"Oh, such powerful talk from a naked boy in chains."

Hisoka stopped, and he looked down at his bare skin. He blushed, and he looked away. Muraki slowly stepped toward him, and he set his hand on Hisoka's face.

"You were saying?" And he laughed, backing up slowly.

"Bite me." Hisoka growled, collecting saliva in his mouth. He spit at Muraki, hitting him directly in his face. The older man growled and wiped it off, grabbing Hisoka's arms.

"I'd be careful, if I were you. Your life is entirely in my hands, and I can kill you at any moment, any time."

"Ha! In _your_ hands? You know, I could have sworn you wanted Tsuzuki to come HERE to switch me places. Wouldn't that mean my life is in _his_ hands?"

"..." Muraki stopped, and he growled. "Well, he isn't here right now, and he never will be if you keep running your mouth."

But Hisoka felt strong. "Tsuzuki will _not_ let you do this. He probably has a plan, and there is nothing you can do to keep either of us here. I'm sure Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, mine, and Watari's brain is SO much bigger than yours, _Doctor_."

At that, Muraki snapped. He grabbed a knife from the corner of a desk, and he slapped Hisoka's face with it. "I told you to be quiet. And dammit, I meant it."

A small stream of blood trickled from Hisoka's face, and the younger boy backed off. He knew when to stop, it's just that sometimes, he didn't want to.

"You know..." Muraki whispered, seeming to take on a whole new personality. "I remember that night, years ago... The moon... Oh, it was certainly bright, wasn't it, boy."

Hisoka's skin got pale, and he looked away, fear in his eyes. "Shut up."

"How would you like to feel it _again_..." He whispered, getting closer to the young, emerald-eyed boy.

"No... No!"

Muraki laughed as he began to unbutton his own shirt, and he smirked lightly. "It's been long enough. Remember the note? I'm a man of my word..."

"NOOO!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"NOOOO!"

Tsuzuki shot out of bed, his fur prickled on his back. He shook his head, and he looked around the room. Everything looked so... _big_. Beside him, Tatsumi slept peacefully.

"It's been too long... I'm a man.. err... cat... of my word... I have to save him." He jumped down, unwilling to wait for a potion to change him back. He landed on all four of his feet, and he raced across the room to the slightly-cracked door.

Tatsumi's other three cats looked at him, and they all meowed to him.

"Where ya goin, blackie!?" One asked. Tsuzuki hissed.

"My name is _not_ blackie. It's _Tsuzuki_."

"Odd name for a _cat_ isn't it?"

"I AM NOT A CAT!" Tsuzuki yelled, taking off to a window. A female cat trotted toward him, and she jumped up beside him.

"Tsuzuki... Be careful out there. I know what you are doing. The human explained everything."

"His name is _Tatsumi_. Not _The Human_."

"Alright, then..." She whispered, and she licked Tsuzuki's ear softly. "Then _Tatsumi_ explained everything." She purred in his ear, and she rubbed her head against his neck.

"Thanks..." He sighed softly, and he looked back at the other two male cats glaring at him. "Take care of him, will you? Make sure he _knows_ where I went. See you." With that, he jumped out of the crack in the window, landing in a tree. He crawled down, and he ran toward Muraki's own home.

'_I'm not going to let Muraki get away with hurting him.'_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"No! Ah... STOP! Please!" Hisoka screamed, clawing desperately at the table, finding nothing to hang on to. The chains were no longer present, but he knew that freedom wouldn't last long. However, he'd rather be chained up than... _This_...

"Shut _up_ Hisoka, you don't want to attract attention..." Muraki moaned, running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. His hand slowly traced down over the flesh of his neck, and around to his back.

Hisoka tried to pull upward, but his body was beginning to weaken. All he could do was fall. He felt a surprising warmth inside him, and he whimpered, tears falling onto the metal table, pooling around his bare chest. He began to drift away, but he was yanked back when a painful 'jerk' in his backside hit him. Muraki grabbed the chains from the floor, immediately chaining him back up against the cool metal. He draped a soft blanket on top of the boy, and Muraki smirked. "We don't want anyone else to see your beautiful body, would we?" He whispered, forcing Hisoka to twitch.

'_Dammit... How could I let this happen? Why couldn't i have heard Muraki coming after me!?'_

Muraki was gone already, heading up the stairs. The key to his chains lay on the table on the other side of the room, and Hisoka growled. "No..."

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka turned quickly, looking at the window where a black cat stood with glowing purple eyes. It jumped down and jumped onto Hisoka's chest. "Heya, kiddo. I hope I didn't take to long-"

"Tsuzuki! What... What happened to _you_!?"

"Mishap in Watari's lab. He gave me a random potion and it _wasn't_ the best choice... But who cares about that, lets get you out!"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka's body, and he smelled something he was hoping he wouldn't find. Anger burned in his eyes and he hissed. "He.. He... GRAAHHH!" He jumped off the table, and he looked around. "Aww, hell with it. I'm getting you out first. Where's a key? Key key key..."

"On the table on the other side of the room... under the lamp."

Tsuzuki looked up, and if he was a human, he would have been smirking. He jumped on a conveniently placed chair and grabbed the large key in his mouth, jumped carefully off the table and back onto the table with Hisoka. "Now... Let's figure out how to do this..."

After several minutes of attempts, Tsuzuki finally got Hisoka free. the boy quickly got up and found his old clothes in a basket in the corner of the room, and he laughed. "Tsuzuki, THANK you!"

He still felt weak, but he managed to run to the window. It was rather small, and he could only get his arm through. His head was too big to fit, and he growled.

"Great. Now what-" He turned to see Muraki holding Tsuzuki by the scruff of the neck, and he was spitting and hissing.

"Nice try, _kitty_." Muraki growled, throwing Tsuzuki across the room. He collided with the wall with a yowl, and Hisoka jumped up and screamed.

"Tsuzuki!"

Muraki looked at him. "... Tsu... Nice try!" '_I'm losing my touch... I need to be more careful. Who knows what plans those fools have.'_

Hisoka was holding the cat in his arms, carefully stroking the fur.

"So much for _cat person_..." Tsuzuki muttered, shaking his head. Muraki stared at them in shock, but he grabbed a knife.

"I'm done with your little game, Kurosaki. I don't care if Tsuzuki comes back. I'm finishing you off."

Tsuzuki, angry that Muraki even _threatened_ to kill the only one he's ever loved, hissed and jumped at him, biting Muraki's neck in a lucky aim. The doctor yelled in anger, his blood dripping off of the skin. "Dammed cat!" He walked past Tsuzuki and after Hisoka, who cowered against the wall, searching for a way to get past him. Tsuzuki pounced again, this time biting where Muraki could not get him; The back of the neck.

"GO HISOKA!" Tsuzuki cried, slightly muffled by the screaming of the silver-haired doctor.

Hisoka nodded and dodged past Muraki, just barely avoiding Muraki's arm reaching out toward him. He ran up the stairs, hoping that Tsuzuki was close behind.

When he ran out the door, Tatsumi, Watari, and three cats were waiting. "What is _with_ the cats, lately?" Hisoka asked, slightly out of breath from his run. He looked back at the house, and Tatsumi pushed his glasses up with his fingers, laughing lightly.

"They are _my_ cats, Hisoka. They seemed to freak out when I left, so I let them follow. Where is Tsuzuki?"

"I don't know, he told me to run, so I did. Hold on-"

He couldn't get three steps into the yard when he heard a loud yowl, clearly from Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki!" He yelled running to the window and looked down in the basement, and Tsuzuki was climbing boxes, dodging Muraki's swings to kill him. Blood poured from Tsuzuki's side, and his blood covered the blade in Muraki's hands.

Watari was suddenly behind him, and he held a gun in front of Hisoka's face. "My gun..." Hisoka whispered.

"Yea. I figured you'd want to end this."

"Duh." He grabbed it and aimed the pistol at Muraki's head, and he pulled the trigger.

Muraki dropped to the ground, the blade following. Tsuzuki stopped, and he fell over, and the only thing showing he was alive was his slowly rising and falling tummy. Hisoka tried to reach his arm through the window, but he couldn't quite make it.

By now, people walking the streets were gathering, wondering what was going on. Police were also beginning to gather, and Hisoka felt a warm substance on his hand, and he pulled back. He seen blood on his fingers, and he got up quickly, holding the gun tightly with his left hand. He ran back through the front door, and police ran after him. Tatsumi and Watari stopped them.

"Move out of the way, you two! That boy is a murderer!"

"No. He isn't. He just saved a life. The life of the one that saved his own. If anything, you should give him an award." Tatsumi growled.

Watari nodded. "Yup. and trust me, he doesn't say that often, so take his word for it."

Inside, Hisoka ran around tables that he had knocked over in his desperate attempt to get out, and he looked down into the basement.

"Tsuzuki!" He called. A low moan answered him, then a small meow. Hisoka slowly descended the steps, and he grabbed Tsuzuki carefully, but he let out a hiss in pain. Then another in warning. Police came down the steps, and they had their guns pointed at him. "No... You don't understand. He... He..." He couldn't finish, but he looked down at Muraki with hate, then back at Tsuzuki. His expression softened, and he nuzzled against Tsuzuki face.

Tsuzuki licked Hisoka's face softly, and the blond knew he needed to get help. "Watari, come here!"

Watari pushed past several Police officers, Tatsumi following. "What is it, Bon?"

"I don't suppose you have anything to help Tsuzuki, do you?"

"Yes, Actually, but it won't help him survive. Only make him hurt less."

"Do it." He handed Tsuzuki to Tatsumi, who held him softly.

"Oh, Tsuzuki. You really do go all out for those you love." He laughed lightly while Watari poured a yellowish liquid on Tsuzuki's wound.

The three of them easily passed the officers on the stairs, who were stunned beyond words.

"Do..." One of them finally whispered, looking at his friends, "You understand _anything_ that just happened?"

"Not a clue..."

_**five months later**_

Hisoka looked at the black cat, who looked back up at him with a smile. a bandage was wrapped on his side, And he was most of the way healed. His eyes sparkled with the life he had once had as a human.

The blond set a bowl down on the floor full of milk, and he pet Tsuzuki's back softly, and he purred softly, lapping up his dinner.

"You know, I'm not sure which way I like you better. Cat or human." Hisoka mumbled, laughing. "I can hold you as a human, but as a cat, I can pet you." He smiled.

Tsuzuki snickered and lifted his head up. "You still can, I'm just not _furry_."

Hisoka blushed and looked away. "Har, har, Tsuzuki. Funny, So funny I forgot to laugh."

Tsuzuki licked Hisoka's cheek, and he purred, rubbing his head against Hisoka's neck. "Don't worry about it. Either way, it all depends on Watari's potion skills."

They looked at each other, then laughed. "I'm doomed!" Tsuzuki yowled, falling against Hisoka's thigh.

Hisoka smiled. He didn't know what it was, but Tsuzuki seemed to relax him, bring all he loved out in the open, and take everything he hated out of him and break it, wiping it from his mind completely. Was this love? This feeling he always felt? Was it just a brotherly feeling? He'd never had a brother, so was this just that? His head hurt just _trying_ to understand.

He remembered the night he saved Tsuzuki's life.

'_I want you to live, if even only for me!'_

He laughed lightly. He saved Tsuzuki's life once, but Tsuzuki had saved him so many times... How would he ever repay him? After all, there was nothing he could really do.

He felt a wet sensation on his lips, and he was snapped back to reality. Tsuzuki was licking his lowly lip, and he pulled away. "Now _that_ is just strange." He said, laughing.

"Hey, just be happy you didn't open your mouth."

"BON!"

The two jumped and looked at the door, where Watari stood, leaning against the door with a needle in his hand. Hisoka winced. "PLEASE tell me that isn't for either of us..."

"It isn't for you, but it's for Tsuzuki. It's the cure to his 'pussy-ness'"

"Oh, now wasn't THAT a smack in the face! I just saved Hisoka's life!"

"I meant your being a cat, dumbass! Now stay still!"

Tsuzuki sighed and lay down, glaring at Watari. "I swear, if you poke me with that thing in anywhere but the leg or stomach, I am going to rip you to pieces."

"Relax. It's only for the leg."

"Good."

He relaxed, and Hisoka watched carefully. About five minutes after Watari was done, Tsuzuki was out cold.

"Put him in a bed or on a chair or something. When he wakes up, he'll be as good as new. Naked, but as good as new."

Hisoka nodded and picked Tsuzuki's kitty form on the bed, and he slipped in beside him. Yawning, he could feel himself drifting off as well. The last thought going through his mind was '_I love him_'.

The next morning, Hisoka turned his body to the side, and it collided with a warm, firm chest. Arms were wrapped around him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Tsuzuki was laying beside him, his eyes partly open. "Good morning, 'Soka." He whispered.

"Good... Good morning... I.. I want to thank you for saving me.It was very brave of you, and..." He sighed. "Just... Thank you."

Before he could say much else, Tsuzuki's lips crashed upon his own. He was shocked for a moment, before he kissed back softly, moaning lightly and wrapping his hands around Tsuzuki's neck.

_**Six years later**_

Hisoka sat at his desk, writing in black gel ink. He had written his entire life story, From when he was born, to the day he met Tsuzuki, all the way down to the day he knew he loved Tsuzuki. He smiled as he heard Tsuzuki coming up behind him, and he put a last period on the sentence. He turned and stood up, looking at him with love. "Good afternoon, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki said nothing. He looked at the younger boy and wrapped one arm around his hips, and he brought him close. He kissed Hisoka's lips softly, and Hisoka kissed back. Soon, the kiss turned a bit more demanding, and Hisoka broke away. Grabbing Tsuzuki's tie, he smirked. "You've been working too hard... Let's relax you, hmm?"

As the two boys hurried to the bedroom, the last page of the long letter Hisoka had written was left to dry, and the last paragraph he had written was perfectly visible;

'_This is love... In all of the years I've known Tsuzuki, I've known love. I've known it because it was__**him**__. He was the only one for me. In a way... I guess it was a good thing I died. Whoever found this note, I hope that you see that you can never give up hope. I didn't, and I found the greatest thing in the world. _

_The only one who cared. _

_-Kurosaki Hisoka, 2008._

_**"Guys! Look at this!" A girl shouted, pulling a small trunk-like box from the ground. Two boys raced across the yard toward her, and they laughed. **_

_**"What'd you find?" **_

_**"I dunno... I haven't opened it yet."It's dated 19 something to 2008."**_

_**"What do you mean, 'Nineteen-something?"**_

_**"I mean that I can't read the last two numbers!"**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**The girl slowly opened the trunk and stared at papers inside, neatly written in black. **_

_**"It's written by Kurosaki Hisoka... Age sixteen... In 2008!" She picked up the papers and grinned, putting them in order in the box. "No doubt I'm reading these!"**_

_**"I'm sure it's nothing important! I've never even heard of the guy!"**_

_**"I have. My dad used to know him!"**_

_**"Oh?" Both boys looked at each other. **_

_**"Yep! My dad's name is Tatsumi. He adopted me, remember!?"**_

_**"Oh yea... Well, why don't you ask him about Hisoka?"**_

_**"Nah. Reading about him from the real guy is a lot more fun!" She giggled and ran home, carrying the box in her right hand. **_

_**Bursting through the door, she seen her father sitting in the living room, reading his newspaper with his husband, Yukata Watari. **_

_**"Daddy! Look what I found! It's by that one kid... Kurosaki Hisoka!" **_

_**Both men looked at each other and smiled. "Let's read it then, shall we?"**_

_**"Okay!" She pulled out the papers and grinned, and she began reading. **_

_**"'I was born in rich family, but I was never really wanted once I turned six, when my Empathy was disscovered...'"**_

_**THE END**_

_**What'd you think? Bad or good? (I hope it was good...) And the ending took place about three years into the future, and Hisoka and Tsuzuki live in a different place. No, they aren't dead, just so you know. They just got 'married' (So to speak) and blah blah blah, you get the picture. :) Thank you, and GOOD BYE!**_


End file.
